powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Beet J. Stag
"Stag Buster!" "Juice Drinker! Silver Stag!" Beet J. Stag (ビート・J・スタッグ, Bīto Jei Sutaggu), or simply "J", is the beetle-type Buddy Roid partner of Masato Jin (Beet Buster). He can also become Stag Buster (スタッグバスター, Sutaggubasutā), part of the second set of Go-Busters to join the team. He later became part of the core group of the alternate team of Go-Busters, the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, using the moniker Silver Stag. The "J." stands for "Jueki" (ジュウエキ), which means "tree sap". Biography Beet J. Stag, or "J", is Masato Jin's personal creation. J accompanied Masato upon his return from Hyper Space, as he first introduced himself to Takeshi Kuroki and later the Go-Busters . He later reveals that he can transform into the silver Go-Buster, Stag Buster (though Cheeda Nick comments it isn't so much as transforming as it is stripping) and coordinates his attacks with Beet Buster. As Masato collects Enetron for his own purposes. He tells J to ask "Kuro-rin" for his own supply. It is revealed that he had stowed as trash data aboard a previous enemy Megazord from Hyper Space and now acts as a marker for the avatar of Masato Jin, who cannot come to Earth in person. As long as J is operational, he can conjure up the avatar of Masato to operate on Earth. . For a while, J and Masato were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the Go-Busters team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Masato is back in the chain of command and receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new Megazord, made from the stolen BC-04 blueprints. Masato soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new Megazord with his original BC-04, despite it having given the other Go-Busters a hard time. The Go-Busters' next mission saw J teamed up with Yoko while Masato, Hiromu and Ryuji were fighting a MegaZord underground. Video Game appearances Go-Busters video game J as Stag Buster appears with his team and the other Buddyroids in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Stag Buster *Morphin Blaster - Stag Buster/Silver Stag= Stag Buster/Silver Stag is the Go-Buster persona for "J". He achieves this form when he casts off his golden Buddy Roid parts, retaining his arm braces and shoulder pads, which become more streamlined and change to a metallic blue. Once the Buster suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow Go-Busters helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the transformation. While as Stag Buster, his cast-off armor become parts of Beet Buster's costume, as Silver Stag of the Dobutsu Sentai Go-Busters, his armor simply disappears. Arsenal *Morphin Blaster *DriveBlade *Transpod Mecha * SJ-05 }} Personality Beet J. Stag is a living testament to Masato Jin's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. J's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Masato, which greatly annoys his creator and partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, J holds Jin in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, J would be relentless protecting him. He even once appeared to go 'rogue', when he discovered that a particular 'Messiah Card' contained the backup data that could fully restore Jin, protecting the Metaroid who carried it, while holding the Go-Busters at bay. He even went as far as threatening to destroy Jin's avatar, for the sake of getting the data, counterintuitive as it may be. Behind the scenes Portrayal Beet J. Stag is voiced by . In both his BuddyRoid form and as Stag Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Silver in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sentai notes *Stag Buster shares the motif of the Japanese Stag Beetle with KuwagaRaiger of the two-man Gouraiger team in Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger, just as Beet Buster shares KabutoRaiger's Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle motif. **Stag and Beet Buster are also a silver and gold duo, similar to the Go-On Wings from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *J. Stag is the only Buddy Roid that can become a Go-Buster. Because of this, he is also the only one who does not become a console for a Buster Machine. **He is similar to Gosei Knight on this fact, who became the first Headder to gain humanoid form to fight alongside the Goseigers. Coincidentally, Gosei Knight is one of Stag Buster's immediate color predecessors. *J. Stag has the following quirks about his status as a Silver Ranger: **He is the first, and currently only, Silver Ranger to be a part of a five-man Sentai team. **He is the second Silver Ranger to be immediately preceded and succeeded by rangers of the the same color after Gai Ikari, one of his immediate successors. *J. Stag's abilities and weapons are similar to several previously used in the Kamen Rider franchise: **J. Stag's transformation device, the Morphin Blaster, is similar to Kamen Rider Faiz's transformation device, the Faiz Phone, as both take the form of cellphones before transforming and can be utilized as a blaster/gun. ***Kamen Rider Diend also uses his transformation device, the Diendriver, as a gun. However, the Diendriver is always in the form of a gun, so he infact fires it in order to transform. **His ability to "cast off" and change form is similar to the heroes of Kamen Rider Kabuto, further due to the beetle theme that he possesses shared with the main heroes. *He is the first Sentai Ranger to have two Ranger Keys (in the toyline, not the series), one for his Buddy Roid form, and the other for his Ranger form. *He is the only Sentai Ranger that needs to take off his armor to become a Sentai Ranger. *He is the only main-universe Go-Buster to not have an alternate universe counterpart in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters. Instead, J is '''Silver Stag' of the Dobutsu Sentai, having traveled to the other universe with Cheeda Nick and taking action with the other Busters when Mechalius moves in. As such, his Ranger form as Silver Stag is the same as Stag Buster, rather than having a black visor like the other members of that team. **This is similar to how Atsushi Domyoji of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters doesn't have a main-universe counterpart. Ranger Key and Buddy Roid Key The and the are two Go-Buster Ranger Keys which were announced after those of the first three Go-Busters and along that of Beet Buster. While the Stag Buster key only exists as a toy, the Beet J Stag key does appear in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie as a result of the Go-Busters' Greater Power. The Beet J Stag key was produced long before its announcement for the film, and is the first-ever Buddy Roid key produced for the toys. References External links *TV Asahi's page on Stag Buster Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Silver Category:Go-Busters Category:Buddy Roid Category:Energy Management Center Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Warriors who died Category:Sentai Warriors who been revived Category:Sentai Allies